Always Songfic
by ColourMeSoftly
Summary: Edit: Okay! There are so many more fics for this lovely ship! This pails in comparison to most, but here. Based off of the song Always by Saliva. One-shot. Rated M for content. AKA: it's suggested sex, but not written smut Love/Hate, Movie!Verse


**A/N: So this is a request from one of my friends. It has also come to our attention that this ship has next to nothing in the terms of fanfiction; I'm going to fix that.**

**Warnings: Most likely OOC, I haven't seen the movie yet (I'm going later) and the fact that there is literally NOTHING for this ship, so it's mostly written based off of the song 'Always' by Saliva. As I work more with the ship, it will progress to something definite. I'm thinking it's more or less a Love/Hate thing. I'll get back to you on that. **

_I hear a voice say don't be so blind, it's telling me all these things that you would probably hide. Am I your one and only desire? Am I the reason you breathe or am I the reason you cry? _

This is a matter worth considering. Was Loki really all that evil? Or is he just an angry confused child? On his nights with Steve, everything seemed so simple, but it's not. None of it is. Was it love, was it hate? Either way it made him question himself and his motives. No matter what he does, he can't seem to think straight. This is one of the men sworn to tear him down, why does it have to be like this?

Tonight will be different.

"What a surprise," Loki said in his usual domineering tone, circling around Steve, "What brings you here Captain?" he asked sarcastically.

"You've killed eighty people in two days,"

Loki trailed a hand down the soldier's face. "So it seems, but what are you to do about it?"

"You must be stopped,"

"I won't," He stopped in front of the man, "You think you can defeat me," he ran a hand through Steve's hair, and with a smirk he spoke again, "You are sorely mistaken."

Steve had braced himself, "We will defeat you,"

"You seem to think that no matter what, determination will win, but you're wrong. You must learn when you are outmatched. You will only get yourself killed," Loki spoke as he pulled lightly at the Captain's hair, "And we don't want that do we?"

"Stop this,"

"Stop what?" Loki cooed.

"Stop this game you're playing, it won't work,"

"It always works," he said, trailing fingers down Steve's neck, causing goose bumps, "Hmm, sensitive,"

The demigod steps back, "You must control yourself Captain, wouldn't want people getting the wrong idea now," he spoke with a smirk, noting how easily he can manipulate Steve's body to get the reactions he needs. "The human body is so easy to manipulate," his hand fell down the man's arm.

Steve's breathing picked up without his permission, "Give in Captain," Loki hissed. He stood in front of him and gripped his shoulders, "I've begun to question myself, and it's all because of you. All of this needs to be done."

"There are other ways of dealing with this; you don't have to destroy the world just because you're upset."

"Of course I do, it's not all about that either."

At some point during the conversation, Loki had backed Steve against the wall, "You try to talk me out of things, and you try to stop me. I'm not some child who's fallen. I do not need your consoling, I do not need you."

"If you don't need me, then why am I still alive? You do need me," He grabbed Loki's wrists and pulled him closer; "I can see the blood all over your hands. Does it make you feel more like a man? You're nothing but a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"I loathe you," was all Loki said before crashing their mouths together. That's how Loki operated now, all this banter and so-called hate was a way to express pent up emotions. His tongue slipped into the Captain's mouth, and when they broke apart, they were both far too gone. Of course, that's how it always went. Perhaps it was Steve being manipulated, or maybe it was just Loki's need for physical attention. It's all been bottled up until now, and they are each other's release, but something clicks as the clothes fly throughout the room. Everything just seems right_. I love you, I hate you, I just can't live without you. _It's like a dance they do, a dance of anger and forgiveness.

Steve's body is strong enough to take the harshness of Loki's attention, and Loki is broken enough to cope with Steve's caring nature.

Though, it's hard to say if the thing between them is love, lust or something entirely different.

_I breathe you, I taste you, I just can't get around you! I guess I out the door and I'm done with you._

Everything is being done for a reason.


End file.
